Po for a week Finished
by spongebiebz
Summary: Based on the Penguins Of Madagascar episode 'King Julien for A Day'. Po and Puss switch places for a day due to an argument about the Oscars. The penguins will be in this story. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Po for a day

At the DreamWorks studio

"I'm gonna win."  
>"No. I'M GONNA WIN!" Po and Puss fight each other. They're both<br>nominated for Best Animation Feature at The Oscars.  
>"Could you guys get along?" Private asked. The penguins watch the<br>Oscars.  
>"It's on!" The cat and the panda zoomed to the tv.<br>"The winner of the Best Animation Feature goes to.." Chris Rock said.  
>"Me!" Po said.<br>"No, me!" Puss said.  
>"Rango!" Chris said.<p>

Meanwhile at the Paramount Pictures Studio

"YES!" Rango said as he raises his hand.

Back to DreamWorks

Puss and Po's eyes twitched.

"R...rrannnngoo?" they growled.  
>"It's all your fault!" they've gone back fighting.<br>"There must be some way the two of you can just work it out!" Viper  
>said. Po and Puss turned around facing themselves.<br>"Yeah like trading places for one day?" the Dragon warrior asked.  
>"That would not happen, amigo!" the feline said.<br>"I don't speak Mexican."  
>"Now you sound like Jason." As the two kept arguing, Shifu loses his<br>temper.

"Enough!" he shouted and slams his fist on the table. They stop  
>arguing.<br>"All in favor of Po and Puss trading places for one day and thus each  
>gaining a greater mutual respect, learning to appreciate each other,<br>blah blah blah, so on and so forth, say 'Aye!'"  
>"Aye!" the penguins, the Furious Five and Kitty said.<br>"Wait!" Monkey said.  
>"There's something missing... Aha! Your clothes!" Puss and Po look at<br>each other.

5 minutes later

they both wear different outfits. Po wears a black hat with yellow  
>feathers, cape, belt, sword and boots. Puss wears nothing but pants.<p>

"Well this was awkward." Mantis said.

Shifu and the Furious Five are standing in line on the side while  
>Kitty on the other side.<p>

"Alright cat. Now you're in my place, you have to learn Kung Fu and  
>don't speak Spanish." Po said.<br>"Now you're in my place, you have to speak my language and no Kung  
>Fu." Puss said.<br>"Don't let him eat Fideos." he whispered to Kitty.  
>"Si." she said.<p> 


	2. Kung Fu Cat

Kung Fu Cat

A/N: I forgot to add the disclaimer and the author's note earlier.  
>This is my forth story and I would like to make a shoutout for the<br>reviewers.

Atnight1: Thanks!

Animation Universe 2005: Thank you for reviewing and favoriting my  
>story. And yeah, I read 'Puss and Po: Who gets the Oscar?' and it was<br>really great.

Oh by the way, Fideos is Noodles in Spanish. I tried not rip off both  
>of their movies. I only copied their beginnings and some parts.<p>

Disclaimer: DreamWorks owned Kung Fu Panda, Puss in Boots and Penguins  
>Of Madagascar and not me.<p>

Narrator's POV  
>A mysterious warrior, with his identity hidden beneath a flowing robe<br>and wide-brimmed hat, treks with his staff across a bridge above a  
>huge lake. Legend tells of a legendary warrior whose Kung Fu skills<br>were the stuff of legend. He traveled the land in search of worthy  
>foes. The warrior approaches a large tavern towering in from of him. A<br>gang of bandits harassing the rabbit and cat staff inside are startled  
>when the warrior enters abruptly, and stare silently as he passes them<br>and sits at at table. As he eats, the gang surrounds him.

"I see you like to chew. Maybe you should chew ON MY FIST!" the boss  
>of the gang said and slams his fist onto the table. The warrior said<br>nothing for his mouth was full. He holds up his hand. Then he  
>swallowed. He swallows. And then he spoke.<p>

"Enough talk. Let's fight! SHA-SHA-BOOEY!" the legendary warrior  
>said. He delivers a series of punches and kicks and the whole gang<br>goes flying in various directions. He was so deadly in fact that his  
>enemies would go blind from overexposure to pure awesomeness!<p>

"MY EYES!" the ninja cat shrieked as he blindly falling about.  
>"HE'S TOO AWESOME!" the gator said.<br>"And attractive!" a smitten cat said.  
>"How can we repay you?" a grateful bunny asked.<br>"There is no charge for awesomeness... or attractiveness." the  
>legendary warrior said. One hundred assassins appear and surround<br>him. The entire bar swells, packed to the rafters with ninjas.  
>"KABLOOEY!" the warrior shouted. The roof explodes and a cloud of<br>ninjas erupts into the sky. Like a tornado, the warrior spins and  
>knocks them all down. It mattered not how many foes he faced. They<br>were no match for his groups of thousands of foes leap at  
>the warrior while in the air, but with a single move he sends them<br>flying. The warrior stands amongst a field of vanquished foes as god-  
>rays shine down upon him. Never before had a cat been so feared... and<br>so loved. He looks up towards the Jade Palace, where a group of five  
>warriors stand in various poses. Even the most heroic heroes in all of<br>China, the Furious Five, bowed in respect to this great master. The  
>Five leap down from the palace, land in front of the warrior, and bow<br>respectfully, before flanking in positions on both sides of him.

"We should hang out." Monkey said. The feline agreed. The Five strike  
>an attack pose, they face an army of thousands of bandits. But hanging<br>out would have to wait. 'Cause when you're facing the ten thousand  
>demons of Demon Mountain- (He slices off the heads of the bandits'<br>spears with a shiny green sword and leaps into battle with the  
>Five.) ... there's only one thing that matters. And that's-<br>End POV

Freezing in mid-air, the Five talk to the warrior in a strange (except  
>Monkey) voice.<p>

"Puss! Wake up!" Monkey said.  
>"You'll be late for training!" Tigress said in Mantis voice.<br>"Whuh?" Puss confusedly said. The warrior suddenly falls, and Puss  
>lands hard on a wooden floor. He tries to clear his head and wake up.<p>

"That's one crazy wake up call." Crane said. Puss groaned and gets up.  
>"Have you ever want to learned Kung Fu?" the bird asked. The cat<br>nodded. The boys went to the training hall.  
>"Ah Puss." Master Shifu said.<br>"I'm glad to see you."  
>"Glad to see you too, Master." Puss said and he bows.<br>"Let's begin."  
>"Wait wait wait! What?" He stares at the fearsome course in front of<br>him. "Now?"  
>"Yes, now."<br>"Master, can we talk in private?" Crane asked.  
>"Sure. Cat, you can pick any courses that you want to start." Shifu<br>said.  
>"Si.. I mean yes sir." Puss said. They (minus him) walked outside the<br>training hall.  
>"Now talk!" the red panda said.<br>"Well.. It's about Puss." Crane said.  
>"First, he's a cat. Second, he's way different than Po. And lastly, he<br>sucks at chopsticks."  
>"Since when?" Monkey asked.<br>"Remember?" Crane said.

(flashback starts)

Puss, Po and Jason came back from watching 'Silent House'. Both of  
>the animals face turned white.<p>

"That's the most scariest movie I watch!" the panda said.  
>"You haven't seen the extremely scariest part!" Jason said.<br>"Forget the scary movie! We should all have a nice warm noodles.  
>Right?"<br>"Right." Puss and Po said.

Not so long minutes later

"One for you." Po said as he put down a bowl of noodle on Jason's  
>side.<br>"One for you." He gave Puss another bowl of noodle.  
>"And for me." He puts it in his side. As he eats, the others are<br>having trouble using chopsticks.  
>"Want me to help you?" Po asked.<br>"Yes. I need fork and spoon!" Jason said.  
>"You always ask for that!"<br>"Would you help me?" Puss asked.  
>"Sure. First, hold the top one between the thumb and the middle and<br>index fingers as you hold a pen. Next, hold the bottom one between the  
>thumb and the ring finger. Lastly, move the top chopstick to pick up<br>food." Po said. Puss tried to eat the noodles by using chopsticks but  
>failed.<br>"The other option is use fork and spoon or just eat it."

(flashback ends)

"He'll try." Shifu said. They went back to the training hall.  
>"Master, I'll pick that." Puss said as he points to a friendly-<br>looking bandit dummy.  
>"That? We use that for training children. And for propping the door<br>open when it's hot. But if you insist...  
>Go ahead, cat. Show us what you can do."<br>Hesitantly, Puss very light hits the dummy with his fist. It rocks  
>back into place.<p>

"Why don't you try again? A little harder." the red panda said. This  
>time, Puss knocks the dummy all the way backwards.<br>"How's tha-" Puss couldn't finish his sentence. WHACK! The dummy  
>rights itself and whacks him, sending him flying backwards and<br>knocking out a tooth. He finds himself in the training course. The  
>Five instinctively step forward to help Puss, but Shifu holds up his<br>hand to stop them.  
>The car struggles to balance on the serpent logs, and eventually ends<br>up doing a painful split on two of them.  
>He screamed in pain.<p>

4 dreadful minutes later

We see reflections of fire on the Five and Shifu as well as Puss yells  
>as he gets singed. After a while, he comes crawling into frame, dazed<br>and charred, with the little tuft on his head on fire.

"How did I do?" he asked while he's gasping for breath.  
>"Needs improvement but good try." Shifu said and he puts out the<br>little fire with his fingers.

Author's note: Like I said, I only copied their beginnings and some  
>parts. And for those who don't know who Jason is, he was played by Justin Bieber.<p>

If you're not a Belieber, I suggest you to leave.


	3. Ultimate revenge

Ultimate revenge

A/N: Sorry for not updating this story oh and I would also make a  
>shout out to the reviewer.<p>

Animation Universe 2005: I'll try to update ASAP but I still need ideas.

Anyway back to the story!

At Dr. Blowhole's lair (A/N: In this story, the lair was under  
>DreamWorks studios, Tai Lung didn't died, Humpty wasn't broken, Lord<br>Shen was still alive and Blowhole regain his memory)

"I heard that the pen-gyu-ins made a deal that the panda and the cat  
>switch places for one day." Blowhole said.<br>"No Shifu did." Tai Lung corrected him.  
>"Who cares?"<br>"Wait, if both of you were Po's enemys who's Puss's?" Hans asked.  
>There was a shadow behind them revealing Humpty Dumpty.<br>"I am." he said. The other villains started laughing.  
>"You?" Shen questioned.<br>"You're just an egg!"  
>"I may be an egg but I can do bad things like I betrayed Puss 2 times<br>and steal the Golden Gosse's eggs." Humpty said. They aren't amused.  
>"I got arrested!"<br>"You're in!" Blowhole said.

At the DreamWorks studio

"Alright boys!" Skipper said to his team.  
>"We're having a new mission called Operation: District 12!"<br>"Do you mean The Hunger Games?" Private asked.  
>"Yes were going to watch it but you can read the book version of it."<br>"Why?"  
>"You're too young."<br>"Oh."

Back to the lair

"Did you hear that?" Blowhole said.  
>"The pen-gyu-ins except Private will watch the Hunger Games."<br>"What's so great about it?" Humpty asked. The other villains gasped.  
>"Forget it!" the dolphin shouted.<br>"It's time for an ultimate revenge on those pen-gyu-ins."  
>"And Po." Tai Lung said.<br>"Don't forget Puss." Humpty said. The villains did their evil laugh.

A/N: Originally Po in Boots was chapter 3 but I changed it to this.  
>And I'm running out of ideas. Anyway, here's a sneak peek of the new<br>chapter;

"So I have to steal something and stuff that Puss does?" Po asked.  
>"Yes." Kitty answered.<br>"But first." She gives Po a very heavy English to Spanish dictionary.  
>"You have to memorize everything!"<br>"Everything?" She nodded. Po faints.  
>"Except for fainting."<p> 


	4. Po In Boots

Po in Boots

Narrator's POV  
>This is the story of an outlaw who had been switched by another outlaw<br>that became a hero, dedicated to justice and a lover of beautiful  
>women. For this one, he was really big, wimpy and tries not to eat<br>noodles and kung fuing. Really, it is crazy. He is Po in Boots!  
>End POV<p>

"So I have to steal something and stuff that Puss does?" Po asked.  
>"Yes." Kitty answered.<br>"But first." She gives Po a very heavy English to Spanish dictionary.  
>"You have to memorize everything!"<br>"Everything?" She nodded. Po faints.  
>"Except for fainting."<br>"Okay! Can we start something simple?" the panda said.  
>"Sure." Kitty said.<br>"Me gustan tallarines mucho" Po looks confused.  
>"Just read it!" Kitty shouted at him make him turn the page over like<br>crazy.  
>"I love noodles?" He asked.<br>"Exactly!" She said.  
>"Now I'm totally ready!" he said. They went to the Glitter Box.<br>"You know how to dance?"  
>"A bit."<br>"Want me to teach you?"  
>"Yeah."<br>Kitty does her dance like she did when Puss arrived at the Glitter  
>Box. Po copies her and they danced.<br>"Did I do great?" he asked.

At the cinema

Skipper, Kowalski and Rico came back from watching the Hunger Games.

"I think the movie is great but the books are better." Kowalski said.  
>"Team Peeta!" Rico said.<br>"No Rico." Skipper said.  
>"Katniss is better so team Katniss." Just as he and Rico arguing<br>about which team is better, the villains approached them.  
>"Hello pen-gyu-ins." Blowhole said.<br>"Blowhole!" the leader penguin shouted.  
>"And me." Hans said.<br>"What in the name of mocking jay is going on?"  
>"For revenge!" Blowhole and Hans said.<p>

Author's note: Sorry if it's short. Does anyone know how to delete a  
>review? I posted it two times! Anyway, there are two upcoming stories<br>soon.

One: It's a sad Pripper (not slash) story about Private quitting the  
>team and I made a video about it (coming soon). Need ideas for that<br>(story) one.

Two: It's on Quizzaz and Justin Bieber fan fiction. It's about Jason  
>dared Justin to go on a scary house and Kris (Allen) got annoyed<br>because Xan (from The Amazing Adrealini Brothers) kept interrupting  
>him so he tells him that he needs a girlfriend.<p>

Both of my upcoming stories are a brotherly friendship. Don't forget  
>to rate and review.<p> 


	5. Acupuncture hurts

Acupuncture hurts

A/N: So sorry for not updating for weeks because my mom quit her job so she stays at home and doing her own business. I might change the title called 'Po For A Week' because one day isn't enough and I would like to have a reply for the reviewers.

AnimationUniverse2005: Thank you.  
>AnthonyAngryWolf: Read my review. For chapter 3, Humpty just lied to them. Here's how it goes;<p>

(Cyber flashback starts)

Humpty's POV  
>"Wait, if both of you were Po's enemies who's Puss'?" a puffin asked. When he said that, I always think of Puss. Should I join them? There the two of me on the clouds.<p>

"Don't do it! Puss is your best friend!" Angel me said.  
>"Don't listen to him!" Devil me snapped.<br>"Puss never forgives you for what you did and made you arrested." He's right. So I had no choice but to join them. I walked in.

"I am." I lied. The other villains started laughing.  
>"You?" a peacock questioned.<br>"You're just an egg!" I can't believe they called me that! I was mad that I want to punch them.  
>"I may be an egg but I can do bad things like I betrayed Puss 2 times and steal the Golden Gosse's eggs." I told them. They aren't amused.<br>"I got arrested!"  
>"You're in!" the dolphin said. That's how I got in. Sorry Puss.<br>End POV

(Cyber flashback ends)

Here you go! Oh, and don't forget to read my story. Here's the link: http:/ www. quizazz. com/ story. php/ 1572564 / Who - wins - the - KCAs - my - version / (remove the spaces)

Anyway back to the story!

At the Jade Palace

In Puss' bunkhouse room after his training, he is still yelling in pain.

"Aaaoo...whoohoo...EEEee...hee- hee... OW! I thought you said acupuncture would make me feel better!" he said as Mantis pops us from behind Puss holding a handful of needes and sticks him again.  
>"Trust me, it will. It's just not easy finding the right nerve points under all this fur." Mantis said as he removes the needle and moves to another part of Puss' back.<p>

"Sure you were." Mantis is now on his other shoulder. He jabs another needle into Puss.  
>"Ah-HAH!" the cat cried.<br>"Maybe you should take a look at this again." Viper suggested. She is holding a diagram of acupuncture meridians (onto which someone has overlaid a drawing of a cat.)  
>"Do I really look like that?" Puss asked. Mantis looks at the diagram.<br>"Oh! Okay." he said. Meanwhile, Monkey is meditating and Crane is doing calligraphy in another room.

"Ow! Don't..." Puss said laughing. Monkey opens his eyes. Annoyed at the disturbance, he sticks his fingers in his ears and Crane accidentally smears the paper. Back in his own room, Puss settles down. Outside, Tigress is walking down the hallway and enters.  
>"How's the daycare?" Viper asked.<br>"Zan's alright." Tigress replied.  
>"Who's Zan?" Puss asked.<br>"He's a young four year old prince who was a goose and the son of the Emperor's sister. Thus, making him an Emperor's nephew. He was placed in the care of Tigress after Fung (the crocodile) and his bandit followers had kidnapped him and tried to place him up for a ransom to his royal parents." Viper said. As Mantis sticks another needle, Puss screams and goes up breaking the ceiling. The others looked up.  
>"This isn't the first time that we heard someone screaming." Mantis said.<p>

(flashback starts)

Po walks to his dad's room (since he's staying in the Jade Palace) and he knocks.  
>"Who is it?" Mr. Ping asked.<br>"Hey dad. I know it's late but I really need to talk." Po said as he opens the door realizing that his dad was on the bed with Scorpion. The panda screams loudly.  
>"Daddy no!" he cried and screamed again.<br>"You, her, here! I need a moment." He stops screaming.  
>"I'm a big boy. I can handle this. I'm okay." Then, he looks at them.<br>"DADDY NOOO!" he cried again.  
>"Po, will you keep it down?" Scorpion questioned. That made him mad.<br>"I'm not ready to talk to you yet young woman!" he shouted and points to her. Crane, Mantis and Shifu runs over to the room.

"What's happening?" the red panda asked.  
>"I heard screaming." Crane said. Then, Monkey came in.<br>"What's this a pajama party? Scooch over!" he goes over but Shifu stopped him. The girls walked in.  
>"What is going on?" Tigress questioned. Mr. Ping waved at her.<br>"Ew!" she said and walks out. Viper just stood here speechless.  
>"Heeeey!" she said. Crane held his wing to her.<br>"Okay that's it everybody out! Everybody out!" Po shouted at them as they walk out.  
>"Right now come on!" he turned back to his dad who face feather.<br>"Okay dad I just wanna say that I'm hurt." Po said.  
>"And I don't think that father's are supposed to do what OMG I just got mental picture! Get out get out!" he cried.<p>

(flashback ends)

Author's note: I also do not own Legends Of Awesomeness and Fresh Prince Of Bel Air. For those who didn't know that Mr. Ping and Scorpion are dating, here's the pic; http:/ images5. fanpop. com/ image / photos / 30400000 / Proof - of - Inter -Species - Relationships - penguins - of -madagascar - 30416831- 458 -250 .png (remove the spaces)


	6. This isn't going well

This isn't going well

A/N: I decided to change the Pripper story to a Big Time Rush and Penguins Of Madagascar crossover. I do need ideas.

Reply to the reviewer;

Animation Universe 2005: I'll try. But when I'm writing a story, Lampy (my lamp) keeps on hacking my accounts and singing "I love to hack! Hack hack hack!"

At San Ricardo

"I STILL GOT MENTAL PICTURES!" Po cried after he tells Kitty about his dad staying in the Jade Palace.  
>"Calm down!" she yelled at him.<br>"I can't! I miss doing Kung Fu, making noodles with my dad, training with The Furious Five and most of all, I lo.." Kitty raised an eyebrow.  
>"I lov.." Po couldn't finish his sentence.<br>"Well?" She asked impatiently. He sighed.  
>"I love Tigress!" he said.<br>"It's okay to confess your feelings." She patted him on the shoulder.  
>"I know."<p>

At China

"Uncle Tai Lung!" Peng said.  
>"Why didn't you tell me that he is your nephew?" Shen asked.<br>"Don't you dare interrupt my bonding with Peng!" Tai Lung shouted at the peacock. Fung, Wolf Boss and the other villains (from LOA) came in.

Back to San Ricardo

Po was about to leave but then Kitty stops him.

"I'll volunteer! I mean can you... show me your Kung Fu moves?" she said.  
>"Sure." Po replied.<p>

Back to the Jade Palace

Puss teaches the Furious Five how to dance his way. (Since they asked him to show his dance moves)

"Viper you did great, Mantis you're alright, Monkey nice try, Crane you did well but needs improvement and Tigress, not so much." Puss commented.  
>"Sorry. It's just I ... I" She couldn't finish her sentence.<br>"Come on Tigress!" Viper said impaitiently.  
>"I kinda miss Po." Crane's beak dropped. Mr. Ping and Private walked in.<br>"HELP!" he panicked.  
>"Tai Lung, Shen, Fung, Scorpion (they broke up) and the other villains are on the loose!"<br>"They're back?" Mantis questioned.  
>"I thought Po defeated them!" Tigress said.<br>"Skippah, Kowalski and Rico are kidnapped!" Private said.  
>"Which means Po and Kitty are in danger." Puss said.<p>

Author's note: Cliffhanger! Like I said, I'm updating pretty slow.


	7. Long lost sibling

Long lost sibling

A/N: Really sorry for not updating for a month since my mom got a job as an entrepreneur and she stays at home and I couldn't take it anymore! (I still love her) By the way, I'll be adding an original character. His name is Oscar. And this chapter dedicate to my late English teacher.

At San Ricardo

A mysterious cat saw Kitty doing her Kung Fu moves and Po was impressed.

"I didn't realized that you're much better than me." he said. Then, the cat (who was spying them on a tree) accidentally slipped.  
>"Did you hear that?" the panda asked. They walked to the nearest tree and saw a cat laying on the ground. Kitty grabbed her sword and points it towards the cat who got up.<p>

"Who are you?" she asked. The cat picked up a white paper in his boot and read it.  
>"Ahem! Hola! My name is Oscar and I am the older brother of Puss." he said in a lazy Mexican accent. Kitty just stood there confused while Po just laughed at Oscar's accent.<br>"How would I know that you're Puss' brother?" she questioned.  
>"I'll tell you! It all started in a long long time.." Oscar said.<p>

(flashback starts A/N: Oscar will be narrating)

My mami is Mexican and my papi's Japanese. He met her when they're teenagers. They've married and she gave birth to me. When I was a teenager, my papi died due to a war and my mama gave birth to Puss and also died. I've bring Puss to San Ricardo and place him in front of the orphanage.

(flashback ends)

"And that's why I never met him until now." Oscar said. Po and Kitty cried with tears.  
>"Why would he lie to me?" she asked wiping her tears.<br>"He's too young to know." he said.  
>"I have to go. Adios!" he runs. They step forward and reveal that they are trapped.<br>"Whoops! Wrong one." Humpty said.  
>"Are you trying to kidnap us?" Po asked.<br>"A bit. You see.. I heard the villains want revenge on you guys and Hans said who is the enemy of Puss and I lied to them by saying I am." the egg said.  
>"You're trying to fake napping us?"<br>"Yep."

Author's note: Sorry if it's short. I'm running out of ideas. I'm making a banner by using Photoshop and I don't know how to make the title.. Fzzaz.


	8. Reunited

Reunited

A/N: Thanks to Animation Universe 2005 for the story. The original title for this chapter is interesting catfight. Again I'm busy with other stories.

At Blowhole's lair

"Boss, I've got them!" Humpty said. Po and Kitty walked with their paws cuffed. The penguins, Puss and the Furious Five are locked in a cage.  
>"Po?" Puss questioned. The panda walked to him.<br>"What happened?" he asked.  
>"Your dad told me that China's in danger."<br>"And me in your life sucks without Kung Fu, eating noodles and Tigress." The Furious Five looked at Po.  
>"In your life, it's just average but I prefer fighting swords and Kitty."<br>"And you have a brother!"  
>"Humpty?"<br>"No. the real one!" Puss paused at a moment.  
>"Who?" he asked.<br>"His name is Oscar."  
>"Can we begin?" Blowhole interrupted.<br>"Okay!" Po replied. Kitty facepawed.  
>"As I were saying" Tigress cuts him off.<br>"Do you really like me or the sassy kitty?" she said to Po.  
>"Uhh.. Kitty and I are fri-" she cut him off again.<br>"I don't care if you two were friends!"  
>"Tigress." Kitty spoke up softly.<br>"Why are you acting like this?"  
>"You jealous?" The tiger questioned.<br>"No! I have Puss! Unless you're trying to stealing my man." Po and Puss looked at them confusedly.  
>"Me? No YOU'RE trying to steal mine!" The villains stopped what they're doing.<br>"Get me out of this cage."  
>"But I.." Blowhole was interrupted by Tigress' growling. He sighed and press the blue button. The door of the cage is open.<br>"I think that you shoul..." Kitty stopped when the tiger is attacking her.  
>"We must do something!" Po panicked.<br>"Is my brother real?" Puss raised an eyebrow and asked.  
>"He is real! I saw him with my two real eyes and Kitty saw him too! You're not from San Ricardo, you're from Mexic-" Po stopped when he remembered that Puss got banned in here.<br>"I don't believe that!" he complained. While him and the panda argued, the villains watch Tigress and Kitty fighting.  
>"Why are we stopping?" Humpty asked<br>"Shut up!" Hans exclaimed.  
>"You're interrupting an interesting catfight!"<br>"Oh." the egg said.


	9. Shutting it down

Shutting it down

A/N: Sorry for not updating for like a month. I was busy focusing on my other stories. And this will be the last chapter of Po For A Week. I would like to thank everyone who's reading this story on both Quizzaz and Fanfiction especially Animation Universe 2005.

"Will you four stop it?!" Viper lost her temper. Kitty and Tigress stop fighting and Puss and Po stop arguing.  
>"Does this save the world? Look at yourselves! Our world is in danger and all you have to do is fight and argue? You should be ashamed!"<br>"Yeah what she said." Mantis agreed. The two cats, tiger and panda looked down.  
>"I'm sorry Puss. From now on, no more betting." Po apologized.<br>"Apology accepted." Puss hugged him.  
>"Yay hugs!" Rico hugs Kowalski.<br>"But first, we need to change."  
>"You can change after the world is doomed." Blowhole sadistically cackled.<br>"It's only 1 hour after the bet is done." Po said.  
>"Time to Shut It Down!" he exclaimed. Rico spits out a boombox and plays a song.<p>

Puss: Mr. 305  
>I want everybody (Po: akon) to get down cause we about to shut down (Blowhole: Get them!)<p>

Po: Ooooh, oh, oh  
>Can't tell me nothing now.<br>Baby I know how to fly (fly)  
>Oooh, oh, oh<br>Can't nothing hold me down  
>I'm gonna touch the sky (sky)<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Can't nothin hold me down<br>Can't nothin hold me down  
>Can't nothin hold me down<br>Now watch me, now watch me  
>Now watch me shut this thing down (they hit and kick the crabs. They ran away. The villains were terrified. Blowhole: Get the Crome Claw!)<p>

Puss: Sube, sube, hasta las nubes, para delante, no mires para atrás

I hit the jackpot ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ching

Real chicos do real things on the road to the riches  
>And diamond rings<br>Moved up from the streets graduated hustla  
>On his way to an entrepreneur<br>Undefeated done shooter  
>Now baby save me from the game before replacement<br>My life's a movie, call me Antonio Banderas  
>I can't care less if you love me or hate me<br>Life's a trick. Now, pay me (Po gave Puss his sword. He stabs the Crome Claw. Tai Lung: Let us do it.)

Sube, sube, hasta las nubes, para delante, no mires para atrás

Po: Ooooh, oh, oh  
>Can't tell me nothing now<br>Baby I know how to fly (fly)  
>Oooh, oh, oh<br>Can't nothing hold me down  
>I'm gonna touch the sky (sky)<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (x2) (The villains from Kung Fu Panda and Legends Of Awesomeness approach them. Puss: Your move. Po Kung Fu's the villains. Po: Guys, I need help. Puss: I'll get the penguins. The Furious Five helped Po.)

Puss: Lose my money, honey, now pay me what you owe me  
>Mami's a hurricane you should see the way she blow it<br>I don't make it rain, I speak that global warming  
>This ain't no biggy, ready to die(?), number five there is no warning<br>Now baby save me from the game before replacement  
>My life's a movie, call me Antonio Banderas<br>I can't care less if you love me or hate me  
>Life's a trick. Now, pay me (Puss: (tries to open the pad lock) Does this have a key or what? Blowhole: Sorry. It has voice activate. It only opens when I say 'Pen-gyu-in.' (realised that he said the password as he covered his mouth) The penguins are free!)<p>

Sube, sube, hasta las nubes, para delante, no mires para atrás

Po: Ooooh, oh, oh  
>Can't nothing hold me down<br>I'm gonna touch the sky (sky)  
>Ooooh, oh, oh<br>Can't tell me nothin now  
>Baby I know how to fly (fly)<br>Ooooh, oh, oh  
>Can't nothing hold me down<br>I'm gonna touch the sky (sky)

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (x2)  
>Puss: Can't nothin (Nothin), hold me down (Down)<br>Can't nothin (Nothin), hold me down (Down)  
>Can't nothin (Nothin), hold me down<br>Now watch me, now watch me  
>Now watch me shut this thing down (Both him and Puss pressed the self destruct button. Blowhole: (sees his lair is destroyed, the villains passed out and the Crome Claw is fainting) You did this! I'll be back! (press a button in his segaway) Skipper: Just to know Rico install the self destruct button that you press.<br>Blowhole: Wait.. What?)

It's my life, I might do what I do  
>And if you don't like it, it's cool, Not you<p>

"We better run." Private warned. Everyone walked out as the lair explodes.  
>"Po are you okay?" Puss asked as he got up.<br>"Yeah I'm fine."  
>"But I still don't believe that I have a real brother." he saw Humpty walking away.<br>"Humpty?" the egg saw Puss.  
>"I'll be fine. I also saw him too."<br>"Wait who's him?!"  
>"Well atleast this isn't the Hunger Games." Kowalski muttered.<br>"YOU WATCH THE HUNGER GAMES WITHOUT US?!" Everyone yelled at them.

At the Golden Hotel

After they watch the movie, the decided to go back to Wavery Town.  
>"Atleast they got back to normal." Tigress said. She saw Po and Puss arguing again.<br>"Katniss!"  
>"Peeta!"<br>"Gale!"  
>"Rue!"<br>"I'm gonna win the KCAs!"  
>"No I am!"<br>"Maybe not." she thought.

Author's note: Yay! The world is saved, Po and Puss got along (most of the time) and there's a sequel that it will only be on Quizzaz. It's called Mexico's Most Wanted. Review your favourite parts of this story!


End file.
